Otanjubi Omedetou Gaa-chan
by Greyish Shadow
Summary: Hari ini hari ulang tahun Gaara , apakah Neji akan membuat kejutan


Otanjubi Omedetou Gaara

By : Uchiha Shappire-un

Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : NejiGaa

Warning : Gaje,AU,Slash,Typo,Boyslove,Yaoi.

Gak suka tekan BACK

Read and Review,No Flame

Di sebuah perumahan elite terlihat sepasang suami istri eh suami suami,yap ini adalah pasangan yaoi. Di Konoha,bukanlah hal yang tabu dan sudah di sahkan oleh Hokage atau pemimpin negara Hi. Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi terlihat sang seme tengah duduk di sofa putih,dan sang uke dipangku oleh sang kekasih.

Nama sang seme adalah Hyuuga Neji,pemilik saham dari Hyuuga-Sabaku Corp,matanya lavender,rambut panjang berwarna cokelat,tubuh yang tegap dan atletis.

Dan sang uke bernama Hyuuga Gaara,yang dulu bermarga Sabaku,matanya jade,rambut berwarna merah bata,taklupa pipi chubby juga tubuh kecil dan ramping yang menggoda.

Mereka tengah menyaksikan acara favorit mereka di televisi seraya bermesra-mesraan,Neji menatap tenang kearah televisi rupanya Gaara mulai merasa bosan.

Bagaimana tidak? Acara tersebut menampilkan berita dari seluruh penjuru daerah di negara Hi yang tak ada hubungannya pada Gaara,jadi ia bermaksud untuk menggoda sang suami untuk mengganti acara tersebut.

"Neji" panggil Gaara,bersandar pada bahu Neji.

"Iya sayang" sahut Neji,ia mengecup pipi putih Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Kau tau hari ini hari apa?" tanya Gaara,mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Neji.

"Hari jumat,sayang" balas Neji,menatap wajah sang istri atau suami tercinta,karena acara tersebut telah berakhir.

"Bukan,maksudku apa yang spesial dari hari ini? Um...apakah ada yang spesial dari hari ini?" tanya Gaara,wajah Neji terlihat bingung,ia menangkup pipi Gaara.

"Apa yang spesial dari hari ini?" tanya Neji,mengecup lembut bibir plum Gaara.

"Kau sungguh tidak tau?" tanya Gaara kecewa,mata jadenya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Neji tersenyum tipis,membawa Gaara kedalam pelukannya. Gaara beranjak pergi menuju dapur tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji,sedangkan Neji tertawa pelan dan menelpon seseorang.

Gaara menarik kursi meja makan,airmata yang ia tampung sudah tumpah,ia terisak pelan. Matanya menatap jam dinding,waktu menunjukan pukul 14:32.

Gaara menghela napas panjang,ia beranjak dari kursi untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Neji memperhatikan sang belahan hatinya dari balik pintu dapur,ia tersenyum senang.

"Neji" panggil Gaara,berjalan menuju ruang tengah,matanya melihat kesekeliling.

Namun nihil,dimana Neji,ia berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Pintu kayu berwarna putih dibuka dengan pelan oleh Gaara,ia melihat sang suami tengah bersiap dengan setelan yang rapi.

"Sayang,kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara menyentuh lengan Neji,lalu menatap pantulan mereka di cermin.

Neji menepuk lembut kepala Gaara,ia mengenakan kemeja putih dipadukan celana jeans hitam lalu ditutupi jaket bomber warna cokelat. Neji sangat menawan mana mungkin gadis-gadis tidak terpikat karnanya,Gaara merasa matanya memanas,ia menghela napas pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang,ada rapat di kantor" ujar Neji.

Gaara mengantarkan Neji sampai kedepan pintu,ia menatap khawatir ke arah Neji.

"Kenapa rapatnya saat makan siang,sayang?" tanya Gaara sebelum Neji masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche-nya,Neji memeluk pinggang Gaara. Mereka berciuman cukup lama,Neji tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau kau bosan dirumah,kau bisa berjalan di sekitar taman dekat sini,sayang" saran Neji,ia menghirup bau khas Gaara yang beraroma pasir panas.

"Tentu saja,itu ide yang bagus,terimakasih sayang" ucap Gaara,ia mengecup pipi Neji.

"Pergilah,nanti klienmu menunggu" ujar Gaara.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.26,Gaara berjalan pelan menuju taman di kawasan perumahan elite tersebut,ia menatap taman yang lenggang.

Tak terasa airmata jatuh dipipi Gaara,ia merasa bahwa Neji tidak peduli padanya,di hari ulangtahunnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kain menutup mata Gaara,Gaara merasa takut,apakah ada yang ingin menculiknya?.

Oh Neji dimana kamu?,Gaara sangat takut,tubuhnya diangkat oleh orang tersebut. Tunggu dulu,bau orang ini sangat familiar di hidung Gaara,bau mint. Gaara berpikir tenang,siapa orang yang sering beraroma mint?.

Sasuke,pikir Gaara,ia merasa tangan kekar yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu adalah tangan Sasuke,tapi kenapa dia mau menculik Gaara? Dimana Naruto?.

Gaara merasa ia berada di padang rumput,karena Gaara merasakan embun di rumput yang cukup kasar itu,juga angin yang berhembus cukup kuat. Kain dimata Gaara dilepas,Gaara memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

Cahaya terang berwarna kuning berpendar dari lampu-lampu yang tergantung di beberapa pohon,yang menerangi sebuah karpet piknik yang diisi makanan yang cukup banyak.

"Suprise!," Gaara terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri,semua sahabatnya ada disana,tentu sang suami juga ada,bahkan kakaknya dan kakak dari sahabat datang,juga ayah ibunya dan Neji dan sahabatnya ada disana.

Gaara merasa kakinya lemas,airmata jatuh dikedua pipinya,ia merasa ini ulangtahun yang sangat berkesan dihidupnya.

"Otanjubi omedetou Gaa-chan!" seru mereka koor,Gaara tak kuasa menahan tangisnya,ia terduduk dirumput. Semua segera berlari ke arah Gaara,dan membopongnya ke karpet.

"Ka-kalian ya-yang ter...baik,aku sayang kalian,huaa",Neji tertawa melihat istrinya tersebut,yang lain hanya bisa ikut menangis,terutama para uke dan gadis-gadis juga para ibu.

"Aishiteru Hyuuga Gaara" ucap Neji,ia merengkuh Gaara dalam pelukannya,lalu mengecup lembut bibir plum Gaara.

"Bagaimana kita mulai acaranya?" usul Naruto,tentu saja dengan Sasuke yang selalu berada di sebelahnya.

"Setuju" seru para gadis. Yang tentu para pasangan Yuri,SakuHina,TemaTen dan InoMatsu. Gaara tersenyum lembut,ia duduk di belakang kue,yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Gaa-chan' berbentuk seperti gentong pasir,dengan lilin angka 28.

"Aku sudah cukup tua" gumam Gaara,ia menatap Neji di samping kanannya.

"Tiup lilinnya...tiup lilinnya...tiup lilinnya sekarang juga...sekarang ju...ga" nyanyi mereka bersama,tentu saja suara Naruto dan Kiba yang paling tidak nyambung.

"Make a wish dulu Gaa-chan" ucap Temari pada adik bungsunya.

Gaara mengangguk,ia mengatupkan tangannya didepan muka.

"Aku harap aku akan menjadi Gaara yang lebih baik dengan bertambahnya umurku,Gaara yang bisa menjadi istri yang baik,Gaara yang kuat dan tegar. Dan kuharap semua orang akan tetap bersamaku walau apapun yang terjadi,juga Neji suamiku,yang akan selalu ku sayang dan kucinta,agar mencintaiku. Pokonya aku harap tahun ini di hari ini aku jadi yang ter-lah pokoknya" batin Gaara lalu meniup lilin tersebut,ia menikmati setiap detik saat lilin tersebut mati.

Gaara menatap orang di sekililingnya,ia merasa matanya kembali memanas. Tangan Neji merengku bahu Gaara untuk mepet dengannya,Neji mengecup lembut kening Gaara.

"Potong kuenya,sayang" ucap Neji,lalu Kankuro menyerahkan piring beserta pisau dan garpu kecil.

Gaara memotong kue strawberry dengan eskrim itu,ia membaginya kepada ayah ibunya dan Neji,lalu kakaknya dan kakak sahabat-sahabatnya,lalu para sahabat-sahabatnya.

Gaara merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat bahagia hari ini,ia melihat raut wajah Neji nampak cemberut.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Gaara,ia menyentuh pelan pipi Neji.

"Kau memberikan sepotong kue ke mereka semua terkecuali aku" ucap Neji,ia nampak bersikap manja pada Gaara.

"Ya ampun sayang,gomen aku melupakanmu" ucap Gaara terkikik,ia memotong kue dengan potongan besar dan memberikan pada Neji.

"Kau puas?" tanya Gaara,ia menatap wajah Neji yang nampak memerah.

"Tentu saja belum,kalau ini tidak dihidangkan diatas badanmu,sayang" bisik Neji tepat di telinga Gaara,Neji tertawa melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah menahan malu.

"Dasar kau Neji,ku pastikan kau tidak dapat jatah untuk seminggu kedepan,karna telah memalukanku di depan orang banyak" desisi Gaara dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus,Neji hanya bisa memucat lalu tertawa.

"Kau ini Gaa-chan,jangan mengancam seperti itu,kapan kau punya momongan,kalau terus seperti ini?" ujar Ino,Gaara menatap tajam gadis tersebut,tapi Ino hanya terkikik pelan.

"Itu benar Gaa-chan,kau tidak boleh menganggapnya sederhana loh" sahut Kiba,tentu saja dengan tangan Shikamaru yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Gaara menulikan pendengarannya dari sahabatnya yang mulai aneh tersebut,ayahnya datang dan merangkul bahu Gaara.

"Sayang,Tou-san sangat berharap kau punya momongan,bagaimana kau mulai membuat rahim seperti Naruto dan Lee" ujar ayah Gaara,Neji melotot sedangkan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah Tou-san itu akan kupikirkan" sahut Gaara,dan semua bernapas lega.

"Sekali lagi,otanjubi omedetou Gaa-chanku" ujar ayah Gaara,ia mengecup lembut pipi Gaara.

Maaf gaje soalnya ngebut , pokoknya otanjubi omedetou Gaa-chan


End file.
